


Hope's Peak Alumni Reunioun Special!

by TheMillionaireDetective



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMillionaireDetective/pseuds/TheMillionaireDetective
Summary: An AU where Hope's Peak Academy is reopened for the next generation, but tragedy ensues when the survivors from Class 77, 78 and 53 are locked inside the deserted school.The only way out? Murder someone and get away with it.The mastermind? That's for them to know and you to never find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write this
> 
> I genuinely dont know why I did this
> 
> There will be major spoilers for all 3 of the games (for obvious reasons)

Hajime Hinata didn't believe in God.

In his mind, no just God would let anyone go through the traumatic experience he had gone though at such a young age.

_If God did exist, I must have done something to piss him off. Nonetheless, I wonder if this is a sign I should try to right whatever wrong I commited._

The 'sign' in question was an email he had received at 13:04pm on Thursday, 11th August, from a Mr Naegi Makoto. It was now 18:38pm on Friday, 19th August. 

The reason Hajime had left the e-mail unopened was because as soon as he saw the name, he had dropped his glass of orange juice directly onto his foot. He stared at the name for a good 4 or 5 minutes , his mind trying to work out where he knew that name from. He didn't remove his gaze from the dim light of his laptop until he felt a warm substance on his foot. He looked down and saw shiny pink blood all over his foot and the carpet, which took nearly 20 minutes to remove the bloods presence from.

Now, Hajime knew he couldnt ignore the e-mail anymore. For one thing, he knew exactly why this Naegi Makoto was e-mailing him. After a quick Google search he got all the info he was looking for. 

Makoto Naegi has attended Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student in the 78th Class

_If he attended Hope's Peak too_ , Hajime concluded,

_Then he must have take part in the killing game too._

Hajime wondered if he had lost people he cared about, too. He must have, considering he survived to see his friends kill each other. Or maybe only Hajime's class had taken part in the game, and he was just contacting for an alumni reunion or something. 

The only way to find out was to open the e-mail. 

**Recieved at 13:04pm**

**From: naegimakoto1892@gmail.com**

**Dear Mr Hinata,**

**I really hope you're doing well. If you dont know me, I'm Naegi Makoto, and I was part of Hope's Peak Academys 78th Class as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Of course, the name doesnt exactly accurately describe the 'school', does it?**

**I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but a lot of survivors of Monokunas game are going to meet up and try to figure out if there is any chance of Hope's Peak reopening as a real high school.**

**I understand if you dont want to take part, but I really think it would help us all learn to grow without the trauma or horror of the time we were stuck there. Also -and this is gonna sound selfish- but I want to meet people who I can unload all of my grief onto who would be able to understand how I feel**

**Let me know if you're up for it, it starts on 1sf September at 09:00am.**

**Naegi Makoto**

**Sent at 18:47pm**

**Dear Mr Makoto**

**I wouldn't mind attending this meetup. Sorry for taking so long to reply, I've been really busy these days. The timing isn't great, but I'm free on the 31st of August and the 1st of September so I can make it.**

**All the best,**

**Hajime Hinata.**

Hajime clicked send and closed his laptop. 

He decided he should get started on dinner, and escaped into the kitchen. Naturally, he just thought it was courtesy to meet fellow survivors. 

Something told him that he would gain from the experience and it would be a great experience.

He hoped it would be, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that took so long, I had major writers block  
> This will be the last boring chapter lol

"Mr Makoto?"

Makoto snapped his head up. He looked to the person who had called him, a boy wearing a black cap and who's hair was a mixture of black and blue.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit out of it"

Makoto plastered a fake smile on his face. "I'm alright, Shuichi. Have Maki and Himiko showed up yet?"

Shuichi tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. Makoto knew his false smile hadn't convinced him, he was the Ultimate Detective after all.

"Yeah, they just arrived. Do you want me to bring everyone in now?"

"Yes please. And thanks for your help".

Shuichi nodded and left the hall, where the pair had set up a large table with chairs around the perimeter. 

Makoto took a deep breath. As optimistic as he was, he knew he couldn't convince everyone that it was safe to reopen Hope's Peak. It would be hard, but with Kyoko's help he hoped he would get somewhere today. 

He heard the door open and spun around in time to see a large collection of people enter the room at the same time, herded by Shuichi.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to see this place again" 

"Shut up, Byakuya! Makoto did all this, you should be a little nicer!"

"Erm, hey everyone!" Makoto said, cutting off Asahina's rant. 

Every pair of eyes swerved to look at him. He suddenly felt very nervous

"Oh hey, you're Naegi, huh?" A girl who Makoto recognised as Akane Owari was the first to address him.

Makoto nodded. "That I am. I'm really happy all of you showed up."

"Why don't you just tell us what you mean by reopening Hope's Peak, huh? The blond haired boy Makoto knew as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu dodnt waste any time in getting straight to the point. 

"Yes, I will get to that now. If you would all just take a seat, we can get started"

***

Asahina was no genius, but she could tell Makoto was nervous. He seemed to stutter much more than she remembered, and he jumped everytime someone asked a question or he heard a sound of someone shifting their chair.

She knew why, of course. Everyone did. He was just waiting for a certain black-and-white bear to pop out from thin air. 

"In short", a girl with short red hair who looked much younger than everyone else said, "you wanna reopen the school and give the world some more hope after everything that's happened?"

"Exactly" Makoto replied. "We can't wait for someone to come help us, we have to help others and ourselves".

"Normally, I would disagree with you", Byakuya said as he laid his hands on the table in front of him, "but what you're saying makes a lot of sense. I hate to admit it, but you've gotten smarter, Makoto

"Thanks, Togami. How about you Toko?"

Toko turned her head and adjusted her glasses.

"Well, if Byakyua agrees, then sure!"

"OK, thanks, you two. How about you, Kyoko?"

Kirigiri shuffled the papers in front of her.

"While it is a big risk you're taking" she responded while looking through the papers, "I don't see any point in not trying".

Asahina was baffled by that remark. 

"Well, if we reopen this school", she said, making all eyes turn to face her, "couldn't the killing game start again? And how do we know nobody here is planning a killing game and we wont get locked in? You of all people should understand the risk this poses better than anyone, Kirigiri!"

"Theres no chance of any killing game restarting. There is nobody able to control Monokuma. Right? Yashuhiro chimed in. 

"Wrong!"

The plain looking boy with the green tie raised his voice. If he hadn't spoke Asahina wouldnt have noticed him.   
"Theres always a risk, no matter how you look at it. Any one of us could be planning something. Just because Monokuma has nobody to control it doesnt mean any danger is gone. The fact that we're even here is potentially a giant risk we've taken".

"Hey, let's not fight!" The girl with pretty blonde hair said. Nobody listened to her. 

"Say the school does reopen", Shuichi said. "Wouldn't there be lots of talented individuals in one place? Like Ultimates? That's essentially a breeding ground for a killing game"

"We have to hope that doesnt happen".

"Hope? Where did hope get you when you were locked in here?" Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Excuse me?" Makoto raised his voice over everyone else's. Again, everyone turned around to look at him. 

"I know this will be hard, for all of us. Nobody wants to relive what happened, but I promise I will do whatever necessary to protect any and all students that will attend this school. Does anyone have any questions or objections?".

There were none. Shuichi raised his head from his hands and looked up. He shook his head. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. Days later, Makoto wished Shuichi had said something, and from the way Shuichi acted over the following days, Makoto knew he did too. But the room was quiet the only noise being the buzz of electricity Makoto could feel emminating Kyokos brain next to him. 

"Kyoko? Do you have anything to say?" 

Kirigiri looked up at him. He could something bright in her eyes. It almost blinded him. 

Makoto saw hope in Kyoko's eyes. 

For the rest of his life, he cherished that image in his mind. He cherished the hope that Kyoko had given him even in his final days. 

"Nothing. I just hope this works out the way you plan." 

Makoto smiled at her. 

"Dont worry, it will all work out fine". 

At that moment, there was no despair in Makotos world. 

Hope will always rise above despair. 

Hope will always rise.... 

Hope will always.... 

Hope will.... 

Hope...


	3. Push, not Pull

Hope. 

What is hope?

Hope is when you wish for something to happen for something to magically fix itself. An example would be hoping for a close relative to get better after falling critically unwell, or hoping to do well on a test you didn't study for.

Or hoping that the doors locking you in an abandoned high school were push, not pull like how Akane was trying to open it.

"Stupid-door-wont-budge!"

"Hey, maybe I can open it with my magic!" Himiko suggested.

"Maybe try pushing the door?" Hajime asked.

"Its no use! We're all gonna die!!" 

"Calm down, Hagakure, I'm sure theres a simple solution" Shuichi tried (and failed) to console the blathering Clairvoyant.

No sooner had those words come out of his mouth than the whole room was plunged into darkness.

"What's going on? Whats happened?" Byakuyas voice rose above all the shouts of panic.

"Makoto! Where are you!" Kirigiris cry sounded almost desperate.

The lights came back on. The room was exactly how it had been before. Shuichi knew something was wrong, and he looked around until he located the source if his discomfort.

"Someone's missing" he said.

He scanned the crowd of bewildered eyes, trying to find which pair was missing. A realisation hit him with the force of a truck.

"Wheres Maki?" Shuichi whispered.

Everyone turned their heads around at his question. 

"Himiko, where is she? She was next to you?"  
"I dunno, she must have left!"

"Correct!!" 

The entire room stopped breathing. It was like the inhabitants were statues, frozen in place.

At the front of the room, at the head of the tables was a black-and-white bear, the same bear that haunted Makotos dreams at night. Tbe same bear that took his friends away in front of his very eyes.

"M-m-Monokuma?!"

The bear smiled when it heard its name.

"That's right, it's me, your host and favourite bear, Monokuma! And welcome, audience and cast alive, to the Hope's Peak Allumni Reunioun Special!"

Makoto was processing 10 seconds slower than normal. "The-what?"

Monokum sighed. "Jeez, I forgot how stupid you guys can be. I just kidnapped Maki and to get her and your freedom back, you have to kill someone! Now, shall I go over the rules, my dear graduates?"


End file.
